T'aurais pas une cartouche d'encre?
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot qui se situe pendant la dernière saison. Côtoyer un spectre polymorphe, ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos, un élève de Kadic va l'apprendre à ses dépends…


Synopsis : oneshot qui se situe pendant la dernière saison. Côtoyer un spectre polymorphe, ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos, un élève de Kadic va l'apprendre à ses dépens…

Disclaimer : le dessin animé _Code Lyoko_ ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_T'aurais pas une cartouche d'encre ?_

Pierre Martin, douze ans, pensionnaire au collège Kadic, terminait un devoir de français quand son stylo tomba à court d'encre. En soupirant, il se leva et se mit à chercher une cartouche . C'était toujours dans ces moments-là que ce genre de choses arrivait…

Malheureusement, il avait oublié de se procurer un paquet de cartouches d'avance, la prof de français ne tolérerait aucun retard et retirait des points aux travaux écrits au stylo bic, et il avait la flemme de marcher jusqu'à la supérette. Il n'avait plus qu'à frapper aux portes du dortoir pour demander une cartouche à ses voisins.

Théo et Léo, qui dormaient en face, étaient apparemment sortis. Même chose pour les occupants de la chambre suivante, qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Le pensionnaire d'après, Antoine, le détestait cordialement et ne lui prêterait rien de toute façon. Pierre frappa à la porte qui venait ensuite et entendit un bruit insolite. Intrigué, il frappa encore et la porte bougea légèrement. Impulsivement, il ouvrit et se trouva face à un grand brun qui se frottait le front.

- Ça va ? demanda Pierre.

- Ça va , répondit le spectre polymorphe.

- C'était bizarre, ce bruit, on aurait dit que tu essayais d'ouvrir la porte avec ta tête.

- J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte avec ma tête.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Monsieur Morales m'a dit de me servir plus souvent de ma tête.

Pierre hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre du garçon sans réfléchir. Il se souvint que le jour de la rentrée, on l'avait mis en garde contre des élèves qui faisaient des blagues aux plus jeunes. Ce grand avait l'air spécial mais pas méchant, il ne risquait sans doute pas grand-chose. Le jeune élève ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui et d'admirer la décoration.

- La classe ! s'exclama-t-il.

- On est dans ma chambre, corrigea _William_.

- Je veux dire, ta chambre, c'est la classe.

- Toutes les salles de classe sont dans le bâtiment en face.

- Tu me fais marcher ? demanda Pierre.

- Non, tu n'as pas fait un pas depuis 37 secondes.

Pierre s'épongea le front.

- OK, reprit-il. Moi, c'est Pierre, j'habite à deux pas de chez toi. Si je dérange, tu le dis.

- Tu ne déranges rien. D'ailleurs, tu n'as touché à rien.

- Oui… balbutia le gamin. Ecoute, je suis en panne de cartouche d'encre. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Si tu pouvais me dépanner, juste pour une fois, ce serait sympa. Après, je ne te demande plus rien.

- Si tu es en panne, tu ferais mieux d'appeler une dépanneuse, non ?

- Mais pourquoi tu me casses ?! s'effraya Pierre, complètement perdu.

- Je ne peux pas t'avoir cassé, je ne t'ai même pas touché et tu n'es pas fait en matière cassable.

- Attends, je ne t'ai pas fait de mal, protesta le garçon. Tu es un élève, je suis un élève, et les élèves, ça s'aide, des fois. J'ai juste besoin d'une cartouche, c'est pas grand-chose. Là, j'ai l'impression que tu sors d'un asile de fous.

- Je ne sors pas d'un asile de fous, je sors du supercalculateur de Lyoko.

Paniqué, Pierre sortit et se heurta presque à deux élèves plus âgés que lui, un brun athlétique à l'expression sombre et un blond maigrichon habillé en violet.

- Pardon ! s'écria Pierre. Vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'il a, ce garçon ? Je voulais juste lui emprunter une cartouche d'encre et il m'a dit des trucs pas possibles…

Ulrich et Odd échangèrent un regard bref, puis ce dernier s'avança avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai plein de cartouches, annonça-t-il. Je vais t'en donner une, viens dans notre chambre. Elles sont cool, tes chaussettes, j'adore le motif.

- Merci, c'est sympa. Et… vous croyez pas qu'on devrait appeler l'infirmerie ? Ce mec a vraiment l'air pas bien.

Ulrich fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais lui parler mais je crois qu'il ne te fera rien, énonça-il. Si tu as des problèmes avec lui, évite-le, c'est tout.

Pierre acquiesça et s'éloigna avec Odd. Dès qu'ils furent sortis du couloir, Ulrich ouvrit la porte de la chambre de William et essaya d'expliquer à son occupant comment on prête une cartouche d'encre.

_La fin…_

Note de l'auteure : je sais, ça ne vole pas haut. Désolée, j'étais d'humeur à écrire des bêtises...


End file.
